icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Video Gallery:Seddie
On YouTube, there are multiple music videos that have songs playing during certain Seddie moments. There are also some videos of their moments from episodes. thumb|300px|right|Sam Freddie // I Can't Stopthumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right|Seddie: ╠Fate╣thumb|300px|left|sam & freddie like to punch lips thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right|The 4 Amazing Yearsthumb|300px|left|Sam & Freddie - Accidentally In Lovethumb|300px|right|Do Ya Love Methumb|300px|left|Boys with Girlfriendsthumb|right|306pxthumb|300px|left|Princess Puckett & Fredalupe Bensonthumb|300px|right|Change of Seasonsthumb|300px|left|Season 1 Moments Video:You know what else is cool? Video: Running Away by AM @coketree20 Video:Seddie Kiss Video: Sam Belongs With Freddie (A Seddie Spoof of You Belong With Me) By @coketree20 Video:seddie - sometimes Video:Sam & Freddie Seddie - I'd be Crushed Video:@coketree20 sings Sam's 12 Days of Christmas Torture! Video:SEDDIE-Baby by Justin Bieber Video:Sam and Freddie (Seddie) - You Belong With Me Video:Sam & Freddie; Inspired... Video:Seddie if there's a soulmate for everyone. Video:Seddie - Secrets by One Republic Video:Freddie/Sam; Give A Damn (Collab!) Video:Freddie/Sam ; We're Unstoppable Now Video:Sam and Freddie; She's Killing Me Video:Sam Loves The Way He Lies SEDDIE Video:How Did We Get Here- Sam/Freddie Video:seddie she will be loved Video:Seddie- Disgusting Video:Sam and Freddie--Please Don't Leave Me Video:Seddie I come to you in pieces|This is So SEDDIE Video:I Kissed A Nub (A Seddie Spoof by @coketree20) Video:Seddie - Whats The Name of The Game Video:Seddie - What? Why? Video:SEDDIE MOMENTS In iHire An Idiot|SEDDIE MOMENTS In iHire An Idiot Video:Seddie Moments In iPity The Nevel :) Video:*NEW* iOMG - Extended Promo - Seddie Scene! Video:Seddie is gonna happen! Video:I never said I hate you Video:iCarly iOMG Official Sam & Freddie seddie kiss Promo Song - NOW ON ITUNES! Ali Brustofski - Rewind Video:iCarly Style Trailer OBSESSED Video:Both of Seddie kisses in one video thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right|CLEVER LOVE SAM & FREDDIE Songs *"Running Away" by AM {Official Seddie Song} *"My First Kiss" - 3Oh!3 Feat. Ke$ha *"Disgusting" - Ke$ha/Miranda Cosgrove *"You Belong With Me" - Taylor Swift *"She's a Lady"- Forever The Sickest Kids ("I'm in thumb|300px|rightlove with the a girl I hate. She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me...") *"Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore" - REO Speedwagon ("...it's time to bring this ship into the shore, and throw away the oars Carly, forever...") *"Shut Up and Kiss Me" - Orianthi ("...it's a love (love) hate (hate) relationship!..." the whole song really explains them) *"Invisible" - Taylor Swift ("...and you can't see thumb|300px|rightme wanting you the way you want her Carly...") *"She" - Parachute ("...how can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive ?") *"She's Killing Me" - A Rocket to the Moon *"Just The Girl" - The Click Five *"Bitter Sweet Symphony" - The Verve thumb|300px|right|Just the Way You Are *"Hot N' Cold" - Katy Perry *"Animal" - Neon Trees *"Crush" - David Archuleta *"Bad Romance" - Lady Gaga *"Girlfriend"- Avril Lavigne *"So Close" - Jennette McCurdy *"Homeless Heart" - Jennette McCurdy *"Accidentally In Love" - Counting Crows *"Stolen" - Dashboard Confessional *"Bring You Back" - Hawthorne Heights *"Before The Worst" - The Script *"We'll Be A Dream" - We the Kings *"Already Gone" - Kelly Clarkson *"Use Somebody" - Kings Of Leon *"Pieces"- Red *"Definitely Maybe" - FM Static *"Begin Again" - Colbie Caillat *"Give A Damn" - Rocket to the Moon *"Zero Gravity" - David Archuleta *"Miss Independent" - Ne-yo *"What Hurts The Most" - Rascal Flatts *"Check Yes, Juliet" - We The Kings *"He Could Be The One" - Miley Cyrus (Hannah thumb|300px|right|Season 1 MomentsMontana) *"One Of The Boys" - Katy Perry *"Fall To Pieces"- Avril Lavigne *"7 Things" - Miley Cyrus *"My Life Would Suck Without You" - Kelly Clarkson *"Kiss With a Fist" - Florence and the Machine *"Sk8er Boy" - Avril Lavigne *"The Best Damn Thing" - Avril Lavigne *"The Saltwater Room" - Owl City *"She Will Be Loved" - Maroon 5 * "Please Don't Leave Me"- P!nk *"I Got You" - Leona Lewis *"Heartbeat" -Scouting for Girls *"GirlShapedLoveDrug" - Gomez *"Tangled Up in me"-Skye Sweetnam *"Secrets" - OneRepublic *"Love the Way You Lie"- Eminem ft. Rihanna *"Cooler Than Me"- Mike Posner *"The Only Exception"- Paramore *"Parachute" - Cheryl Cole *"Airplanes" - B.O.B feat. Hayley Williams *"Hate You" - Meaghan Martin *"She's So Lovely" - Scouting For Girls *"Angel To You (Devil To Me)" - The Click Five *"I'd Lie" - Taylor Swift *"Never Knew I Needed" - Ne-Yo feat. Cassandra thumb|300px|right|Just the GirlSteen *"Call Me" - Robbie Nevil *"Rewind" - Ali Brustofski *"Falling For You" - Colbie Caillat *"Hot Mess" - Cobra Starship Category:Shipping Videos Category:Relationship Moments Category:Friendships Category:Pairings